


The Problem

by prettyvacan1



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Basketball AU, I'm not good at endings, M/M, kind of cute, kind of trash, or kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvacan1/pseuds/prettyvacan1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh had a problem. It wasn't a big problem, he swears, but it was a problem none the less.<br/> -<br/>A Basketball AU inspired by a couple of incidents that occurred in my own basketball league with a girl on an opposing team. (You know except the kiss - and happy ending) <br/>- <br/>She was totally gay for me, btw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem

Josh had a problem. It wasn't a big problem, he swears, but it was a problem none the less. 

The problem was basketball. Well it wasn't basketball it was his basketball league. Fine, it wasn't his basketball league, it was this one boy on this one team in his basketball league. 

This particular basketball league consisted of four teams. They played on Monday nights and always played against one of the other four teams in the league. Josh was on neon green and his 'problem' was on the black team. 

He met the 'Problem' at try outs. Josh usually didn't go to try outs. He had been playing at Basketball United in this league since sixth grade. All the coaches that worked at BU knew how he played and how good he was. So there was no reason for him to go really, but his Dad made him go this session because that's just how his Dad was. 

Josh is quiet and shy but a pretty good player. He used to suck as a kid but eventually he found this league and began playing and actually putting in work, so around eighth grade he started to become an actual threat on the court. He didn't usually talk to the other players in the league besides his teammates, even though everyone knew each other since the same players usually signed up for every session of the league at BU and the teams got all shuffled up. So everyone got a chance to play with or against each other at some point. 

However, there was this new boy at try outs when he got there. This boy was the Problem. The Problem was clearly shy and his Dad stayed for the entirety of try-outs mouthing things he needed to fix when they weren't running a drill. He didn't talk to anyone, just laughed awkwardly at Coach Jim's (the owner of BU and coincidentally the person running try outs) bad jokes and did as he was told. The Problem was also very pretty. He was skinny and had a fluff ball of hair on his head that matched his eyes perfectly. And his lips don't even get Josh started on his lips. They were this bright shade of pink and stood out in just the right way. 

On top of all of this, he was very good. Josh had been given the privilege of having to guard the Problem during the scrimmage and he always managed to beat Josh and he made every single three pointer (Josh's biggest pet peeve because he was a post and could never block the shot in time). The kid was fucking perfect. 

The Monday after try outs the games began. Josh's team always lost (they weren't bad, they just never worked together) and black had won every game of theirs. They were a threat and every team in the league dreaded playing them because they always got beat by at least 30 points (thanks to the Problem).

However, getting beat isn't why Josh hated playing black team it was because of the Problem. And he always had to guard him because they were similar in size. He always had to box him out and get all up and his face and Josh always got distracted by his fucking lips. 

Josh was willing to suppress this. He wasn't going to take his privilege of being able to play basketball and abuse it to get a boyfriend. Besides that, the Problem probably wasn't any form of gay anyway. 

But one day, black was playing on the court next to them. The teams were arguing, the parents were yelling at each other. The coach of the red and black teams were going at it. Making such a scene that the blue and neon green team's benches had ceased watching their own game to watch the scene unfolding next to them. the Problem had his arms crossed and was staring down another boy and that boy was pointing at him and yelling at the ref, defending himself. Josh couldn't figure out what was going on and eventually had to go and play in his own game. 

So after the game he decided to speak up to one of his own team mates and ask what was happening. 

"Alex" Josh said above a whisper. Alex didn't turn around. "A-Alex" he said louder and the brown hair boy whipped around and smiled.

"Sup?" 

"W-what was going on with the black team?" Josh asked cautiously, wondering it was even his own place to be asking. 

"Dude, they were fighting! The red team, which I'm sure you know is full of over dramatic assholes, kept pushing and they were calling Tyler an emo fag" Alex gossiped excitedly.

"Tyler?" Josh said confused, who the hell is Tyler?

"You know, you always guard him, he's really fucking good" 

"Oh you mean the-" Josh cut himself off. He almost called the Problem the Problem out loud. "You mean him. Well that's kind of an asshole thing to do" 

"Yeah well the red team is full of jerks" Alex said and then turned off to his car while waving over his shoulder to Josh. 

The games continued and now the Prob- Tyler, yes Tyler, was starting to distract Josh more and more. Josh knows he's a dick for this but, the whole "emo fag" thing gave him a sliver of hope. It was dumb that they called him just because his team was black and Tyler always wore black shorts with his uniform shirt (really, what else was he supposed to wear?). And, It really was awful to use a slur like fag against someone and everything but Josh kind of hoped he was gay, because he may or may not have a crush on him. 

Josh kept shrugging this off for a few weeks. This was until what Josh likes to call "The Great Hair Incident of Playoffs". It obviously occurred during playoff week and for some stupid reason BU thought it would be a great idea for the first place team to play the last place team. AKA black versus neon green. AKA Tyler versus Josh. 

Josh had come in that night confidently sporting freshly dyed red hair. He wasn't gonna lie to himself, he looked fucking good. He was starting this game, like he usually did. And he was guarding Tyler, like he usually did. That was when it happened, Josh was standing outside the three, looking for a pass, when Tyler said to him, "I love your hair" Josh turned to him and saw Tyler smiling, perfect pink lips and all, at him. 

"T-thanks" Josh muttered out with this huge, and probably goofy, smile. It wasn't a big deal, the boy he liked loved his hair and he had the most perfectly unique voice Josh has think he's ever heard. Maybe this kid was gay. Not that giving someone a compliment automatically means you like them or anything but it wasn't really necessary for him to say that and he didn't need to say that he had to say he lov- okay Josh needed to stop, he needed to focus on the game. 

So Josh pushed it out of his head, well at least tried. Because Tyler went in for layup and Josh turned to box him out and when his butt hit Tyler's hips he moaned. Tyler fucking moaned. It stopped Josh in his tracks and his face went red. There was no dancing his way around this one, it wasn't a groan of pain, it was a full on moan right in Josh's fucking ear. 

And now Josh had a half-boner and he had to play the rest of the damn game and on top of that he had to freaking guard Tyler the whole game. 

Once it was over (they lost, obviously, and Tyler had shook his hand with the most devious god damn smile on his face. Really, he was going to be the death of Josh) he rushed to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror. What the fuck. Josh thought. 

Suddenly the door opened and in comes the Problem himself. 

"Dude" Josh said, he had to say something. He couldn't just let this session end and have to wait to see Tyler until then, just wondering what this all meant. 

Tyler, that suddenly confident bastard, just cocked his eyebrow and smirked. 

"A moan? Really? What the hell?" Josh said, his voice thick was curiosity. Tyler flushed red and looked away, avoiding Josh's eyes. 

"Okay, in all honesty I didn't mean to do that" This time Josh raised his eyebrow and then waited for Tyler to continue. "However, I haven't stopped thinking about you since try outs" Tyler whispered and pushed Josh up against the cool tile wall of the bathroom. He leaned in and kissed Josh softly on the lips. 

He pulled away and looked into Josh's eyes, the perfect brown ones that were crinkled around the edges because he was smiling. Tyler laughed quietly, surprised that he had worked up the courage to do any of this. He couldn't fucking believe it, this whole time Tyler had been thinking about him too? 

"Can I have your number?" Josh asked out of no where. Tyler smiled and pressed his forehead to Josh's again. The thought of how weird this situation was ran through his mind for a split second. Then he reconnected his lips with Josh's again, felt the spark between them, and remembered all over again why he put himself in this situation in the first place. 

"Of course" Tyler smiled and put his number in Josh's phone. 

Josh wouldn't be able to thank his Dad enough for forcing him to go to try-outs.

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave a kudos if you liked this :) Many thanks for reading, bless your soul  
> |-/


End file.
